unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back!
The Super Wario Bros. Strike Back is a show aired on WarioSpace online and PhailTV on television. It was made in 1982 following the cancellation of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!, but did not air until 2001 due to a whole slew of fiscal problems following a flood of fan-shames that only sold about 2 copies per each title. It is the sequel to the The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! Episodes Season 1 (2001): Debut Season *101: The CILVIL War Starts!?!? - June 8, 2001 [PILOT/Season Premiere] *102: Waluigi's Dance Move - June 11, 2001 *103: Dry Bones Kills Some Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About?! - June 18, 2001 *104: That Tiny Moron That Nobody Cares About Returns! - June 25, 2001 *105: Wabowarigi Attacks! - June 15, 2001 *106: Bowarigi vs. Wabowarigi - September 10, 2001 *107: The CILVIL War Ends - November 5, 2001 *108: The CILVIL War Restarts - November 12, 2001 Finale Season 2 (2002): Second Season *201: Dance with Banjo! - January 7, 2002 Premiere *202: Wabanjo's Attack! - January 14, 2002 *203: Luigi Poops Live on SMK Radio! - January 28, 2002 *204: Wanim-nom, Right Back At Ya! - February 11, 2002 *205: Princess Rosalina and Warosalina - March 11, 2002 *206: Wario and Lario! - March 18, 2002 *207: N00BZ R (not) Us! - March 25, 2002 *208: Worst Do Nothing Day - April 15, 2002 *209: Souper Malleo's Return! - May 13, 2002 *210: Weegee Doo, Where Teh Heck Are You?! - September 19, 2002 *211: UnTotal Drama World Tour - September 26, 2002 *212: Wawabowarigi??? - October 3, 2002 *213: SEE MY VEST AGAIN! - October 10, 2002 *214: Wario RULES! - November 7, 2002 *215: Q is Dukey - November 14, 2002 *216: Chocolates Are Good - November 21, 2002 *217: Oi, Look! - December 12, 2002 Finale Season 3 (2003): The CILVIL War Continues *301: The CILVIL War Ends Once More! N00BZ! - January 9, 2003 Premiere *302: Lick My....... - February 13, 2003 *303: DON'T Lick My.......... - March 13, 2003 *304: Squadala Men! - April 24, 2003 *305: The CILVIL War Restarts Again! - May 8, 2003 *306: Lamek's Motha! - September 25, 2003 *307: Baby Wario Graduates from Super Wario Preschool! - October 2, 2003 *308: The CILVIL War is Done for Good! - November 13, 2003 *309: We Mean It! The CILVIL War is Done! - December 11, 2003 Finale Season 4 (2004): The Internet Explorer Battle Starts *401: ChimChar's House of WAR! - January 15, 2004 Premiere *402: The War Restarts Again (Again!) - January 29, 2004 *403: Bugaboom's Mansion of Pizza! - February 5, 2004 *404: The War is FINALLY AND I MEAN FINALLY FINISHED! (Finally!) - March 11, 2004 *405: DANG IT! THE WAR RESTARTED! - April 8, 2004 *406: Baby Wario eats CRAP AND KEYS! - May 13, 2004 *407: Hannah Montana and her Pee Problem - September 13, 2004 *408: The Duke Of Love (HE'S SO SCARY!) - October 4, 2004 *409: The Annoying Orange vs. Wario! - October 11, 2004 *410: Waluigi's Pet CHEESE! - November 15, 2004 *411: Wario Goes to JAIL - November 22, 2004 Finale Season 5 (2005): During The Internet Explorer Wars *501: Malleo and Cheese - January 10, 2005 Premiere *502: DANGIT! I PEE'D! - February 14, 2005 *503: THE WAR ENDS, HOOOOOOORAY! - March 20, 2005 *504: THE WAR RESTARTS!? YOURE KIDDING MUAH! - May 15, 2005 *505: Legend of Zelda: Vomit, also known as the Age of the Wario Brothers, FOR THEY FIGHT ZELDA! - September 18, 2005 *506: Playing With Plastic Thingies! - October 9, 2005 *507: Pacman and Walleo Blue - November 13, 2005 Finale Season 6 (2006): The Interwebz Warz *601: Bowser Plays Guitar Hero Until His Eyes Asplode - January 13, 2006 Premiere *602: Koopa Mafia, THE CHIP EATERS! - March 9, 2006 *603: Pooper Mario Bros, A SHAME! - May 11, 2006 *604: BOWSA, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - September 21, 2006 *605: Bloodba's Rise - December 14, 2006 Finale Season 7 (2007): Dry Bones' Files *701: SALT!!!!!!!!!!!! - January 15, 2007 Premiere *702: Super Wario Bros. --- IN SPACE! - January 29, 2007 *703: Sega's Rash! - February 12, 2007 *704: Goomba's Fatness - February 19, 2007 *705: Boo Is Dancing! - March 5, 2007 *706: Homer Re-joins The X-Men! - March 12, 2007 *707: WaPac-chu's Return! - April 16, 2007 *708: Bario Assaults the Koopa Mafia! - May 7, 2007 *709: Prof. E. Gadd Poots! - May 14, 2007 *710: Jake The Dog Attacks! - September 24, 2007 *711: The Land of Oo Asplodes! - October 1, 2007 *712: Total Drama Pukes On Your Face! - October 8, 2007 *713: Total Drama X-Men! - November 5, 2007 *714 (SHORT):' ' Hairy Butts! - November 12, 2007 *715: WaWalleo! - November 19, 2007 *716: WaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWalleo! - December 10, 2007 Finale Season 8 (2008): The Middle of the Battle *801: DO THE WARIO, F0REVER, YAY! - January 14, 2008 Premiere *802: WALLEO EATS pizza! - February 11, 2008 *803: No More War! Yay! - February 18, 2008 *804: War_Restarts_! - March 10, 2008 *805: POO ONCE MORE! - April 7, 2008 *806: WALUIGI! BOOYAH! - May 12, 2008 *807: Wario Comes Home From Jail - September 15, 2008 *808: Boomerangs Smell Funny! - September 22, 2008 *809: SNIFF MY CHIPS! - October 6, 2008 *810: Cheezits are Not Healthy! HOORAY! - November 10, 2008 *811: POO ON ME! - November 17, 2008 Finale Season 9 (2009): Internet Battle IS STILL GOING!!!!!! *901: Why Does Waluigi Smell? - January 12, 2009 Premiere *902: Wario Does Some JAIL Time!!! - February 9, 2009 *903: Locked in the Bathroom for 34 years!!! - March 16, 2009 *904: Baby Wario Graduates from School - April 20, 2009 *905: Bowser eats Dadongos - May 18, 2009 *906: NO More CILVIL War! (I Mean it, Really No More!) - August 31, 2009 *907 (SHORT): Wario goes to Nintendo - October 5, 2009 *908: D'oh, the CILVIL War Restarted Again!!! - November 9, 2009 *909: John Cena Comes Over To Play! - November 23, 2009 *910: Wario Comes Back from Nintendo - December 14, 2009 Finale Season 10 (2010): Internet Battle is Over!!!!! *1001: INTERNET BATTLE IS OVER!!!! - January 11, 2010 Premiere *1002: Cheezits are good for you now! - February 1, 2010 *1003: Now Cheezits are NOT GOOD FOR YOU NOW! - February 15, 2010 *1004: Wario Comes Home From JAIL FOR THE 2ND TIME!!!!! - March 15, 2010 *1005: Wario's ADVENTURE - April 12, 2010 *1006: Worst Do Nothing Day 2!!! - May 17, 2010 *1007 (SHORT): Hi - September 13, 2010 *1008: Number 8 - October 4, 2010 *1009: Goggles - October 11, 2010 *1010: Mario's here? - October 18, 2010 *1011: No!!!! - November 8, 2010 *1012: My Kite!!! - November 15, 2010 *1013: Fat Waluigi - November 22, 2010 *1014: Raftings - December 6, 2010 *1015: That Stupid Idiotic Man - December 13, 2010 Finale Season 11 (2011): Secret Agent Imposters, Wario and Waluigi *1101: Farting is ILLEGAL in the U.S.A. and Wario World!!! - January 10, 2011 Premiere *1102 (SPECIAL): Waluigi Meets the Beach Boys - January 31, 2011 *1103: Toadsworth DOES NOT come back from the dead. - February 14, 2011 *1104: The Most Awesome Crossover Episode... Ever. - March 14, 2011 *1105: This Episode is Totally Not A Ripoff of The Matrix - April 1, 2011 *1106: Wario Goes on a Time-Traveling Mission to Save Abraham Lincoln from the Clutches of Evil Guy's Massage Therapist who just finished his Sudoku Puzzle! - May 9, 2011 *1107: WOW! HOMER RE-JOINED THE X-MEN AGAIN! - June 8, 2011 *1108: Gizmo Takes a Bath - June 8, 2011 *1109: Mario has Diarrhea - September 19, 2011 *1110: Oh My God! Everybody Talks In Only (BLEEP) Noises! NO! - September 26, 2011 *1111: Wario Goes To Work! - November 7, 2011 *1112: Wario Goes to Jail... AGAIN!! - November 14, 2011 *1113: Wario Breaks His Own Self Out... AGAIN? - December 5, 2011 Finale Season 12 (2012): Easy Code Crackers *1201: Dumb Passwords - January 9, 2012 Premiere *1202: Hack Dat - January 16, 2012 *1203: Funeral For a Waluigi - February 13, 2012 *1204: Sad You Came - March 19, 2012 *1205: Wario Games Too Hard - April 2, 2012 *1206: Wario Grande - May 14, 2012 *1207: To Fart on a Phone - September 24, 2012 *1208: Hubba tha Dubba - October 1, 2012 *1209: Hurricane Cario - October 29, 2012 *1210: I DA WORST - November 19, 2012 Finale Season 13 (2013): Boocaneers *1301: So Bad - January 4, 2013 Premiere *1302: No, It's So Good - January 8, 2013 *1303: Too Bad - January 15, 2013 *1304: Game Over - January 29, 2013 *1305: Boo! - February 12, 2013 *1306: We Be Startin' The Boocaneer War - March 1, 2013 Movie *1307: Boocannon, Too Fanon - March 12, 2013 *1308: 2Much4Boos2Handle - March 19, 2013 *1309: Middleboo.com - April 9, 2013 *1310: We Still In This War - April 30, 2013 *1311: Granny Weegee Apple - May 7, 2013 *1312: I ITCH - May 14, 2013 *1313: Get Unlucky - June 4, 2013 13 Anniversary Special *1314: I Trolled Ya, Boo - June 11, 2013 *1315: DownWitIt - July 9, 2013 Finale Season 14 (2013-2014): Super-Shrunk Sisters *1401: Super Wario Sisters - October 4, 2013 Premiere *1402: Shrink and Rinky-Dink - October 15, 2013 *1403: Waria's Hair - October 29, 2013 *1404: Ms. Waluigi, In Control - November 5, 2013 *1405: Squeaky Dirty - November 12, 2013 *1406: All The Small Things - November 19, 2013 *1407: Boss Battle ACTIVATE! - November 26, 2013 *1408: Maybe 2005 - December 3, 2013 *1409: Book Burn - December 10, 2013 *1410: The Gift - December 17, 2013 Special *1411: Smallio v. Waria - January 14, 2014 *1412: 2 Nightmares - January 28, 2014 *1413: Walentine's Spray - February 11, 2014 Special *1414: Like, Whoa - March 4, 2014 *1415: The End of Sisterhood - March 11, 2014 Finale Season 15 (2014) *1501: Wario Explodes - May 6, 2014 *1502: But He Comes Back to Life - May 13, 2014 *1503: I LOVE YOU SIR 2 - May 20, 2014 *1504: YOU DO NOT LOVE ME! - June 3, 2014 *1505: Wario Gets Skinny and Waluigi Gets Fat - June 17, 2014 *1506: Locked in the Bathroom for 1 TRILLION seconds, AKA, 30,000 YEARS! - June 24, 2014 *1507: Waria Again? What the heck?????? - July 1, 2014 *1508: Nim-Nom's Soda - July 8, 2014 *1509: Time Machine War Time Boogie - July 15, 2014 *1510: SALT Returns - July 22, 2014 *1511: Rambo Jambo Lambo - September , 2014 *1512: Everybody Walk the Dinosaur - June 1, 2014 *1513: I LOVE YOU AGAIN SIR! - June 8, 2014 *1514: The DEMO-lition Derby - June 15, 2014 *1515: Double Fifteens, SUCKA! (Double-Fifteens Anniversary Special) - June 22, 2014 *1516: Waluigi Is in Love - June 23, 2014 *1517: Waluigi's Date with Toadette - June 30, 2014 Season 16 (2014-2015) *1601: Sweet Sixteen (Sixteenth Anniversary Special) - December 19, 2014 *1602: Wario Bros. Christmas Show! (Christmas Special) - December 25, 2014 *1603: The CILVIL War Is Back On, My Friends! (New Years Special) - January 2, 2015 *1604: Wabanjo Rising - January 9, 2015 *1605: Mystery of Bigfart - January 16, 2015 *1606: Peter Rejoins the X-Men - January 23, 2015 *1607: Income - January 30, 2015 *1608: Bob's Boogers - February 6, 2015 *1609: Breakfast with Satan - February 13, 2015 *1610: Homer vs. Peter: X-Men Divided (Part 1) - February 20, 2015 Season 17 (2015) *1701: Homer vs. Peter vs. Stan vs. Randy vs. Cleveland vs. Hank vs. Everyone Else: The Movie (Part 2) - April 10, 2015 *1702: Sayonara to CILVIL Wars Forever - April 17, 2015 *1703: The Brotherhood of the Infinite McMansions - April 24, 2015 *1704: April 31st - May 1, 2015 *1705: An Episdoe, a Deer, a Female Deer! - May 8, 2015 *1706: Wario Gets Pregnant - May 15, 2015 *1707: Wario Gets Pregnant Again: The Revenge - May 22, 2015 *1708: Mario v Wario: Dawn of Spaghetti - May 29, 2015 *1709: The War Ends... It Really Does End - June 6, 2015 *1710: World Without War - June 13, 2015 *1711: The Gulf War Begins - June 20, 2015 *1712: Wario in Shining Armor - June 27, 2015 *Special Movie: Super Wario Bros. Movie: America vs. the Mushroom Kingdom! - July 4, 2015 *1713: The Death of Dr. Mario - July 4, 2015 *1714: An Adventure on Adventure Island - July 11, 2015 *1715: Waluigi is an Idiot - July 18, 2015 *1716: Bowser Goes to the Anime Convention - July 25, 2015 *1717: Conqueror Wario - August 2, 2015 *1718: E. Gadd's Time Portal - August 9, 2015 *1719: Dr. Mario Rebirth: Part I - August 16, 2015 *1720: Dr. Mario Rebirth: Part II (Season finale) - August 23, 2015 Season 18 (2015-2016) Season Box Sets *The Complete 1st Season - May 25, 2004 *The Complete 2nd Season - January 4, 2005 *The Complete 3rd Season - November 15, 2005 *The Complete 4th Season - September 19, 2006 *The Complete 5th Season - January 30, 2007 *The Complete 6th Season - June 26, 2007 *The Complete 7th Season - February 12, 2008 *The Complete 8th Season - April 7, 2009 *The Complete 9th Season - May 11, 2010 *Season 10 Volume 1 - March 22, 2011 1001-1005 *Season 10 Volume 2 - October 4, 2011 1006-1015 *The Complete 11th Season - July 17, 2012 *The Complete 12th Season - August 6, 2013 *The Complete 13th Season - April 15, 2014 *The Complete 14th Season - September 23, 2014 Trivia Coming Soon Category:Shows Category:Stuff Category:Wario Crap